super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roserade vs Daisy
Roserade vs Daisy is a Super Death Battle by ZackAttackX. Description Pokemon vs Super Mario! Flower Power! Two flowery by nature Nintendo characters are at odds today, which one pulls out the win? Interlude (Cues Jim Johnston - Invader) Wiz: A flower can hold many meanings. They can resemble love, passion... Boomstick: Or they could resemble two of Nintendo's finest fighters, like Roserade, the Bouquet Pokemon of the Sinnoh region. Wiz: And Princess Daisy, ruler of Sarasaland. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Roserade (Cues Sinnoh's Eterna Forest Remix) Wiz: Welcome to the Sinnoh region, an island composed of beautiful forests, vast mountain ranges, and many powerful Pokemon. Boomstick: One of which is the Grass and Poison type flower Pokemon, Roserade. Wait, wasn't Roserade introduced in Hoenn? Wiz: No, that would be Roselia, Roserade's pre-evolutionary form. It evolves into Roserade after being exposed to a Shiny Stone. Boomstick: So what about Budew? Wiz: That's the pre-evolutionary form of Roselia. Boomstick: But Roselia was introduced in Hoenn, where were Budew and Roserade? Wiz: Boomstick, can we just continue? Boomstick: Fine Wiz: The Roserade possesses a decent amount of stats, from great speed to incredible attack potency. Boomstick: If the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia is using one, you know they mean business. Roserade's got a very diverse arsenal of attacks which can help it in pretty much any situation. Wiz: The strongest attack it can naturally learn is Petal Dance, where it launches razor sharp leaves at its opponent for two to three turns. Boomstick: Leaves that are powerful enough to rip through giant mechs! Wiz: However, Roserade will be left in a confused state for up to five turns. Boomstick: And we all know how much of a pain the confused status is. That's why in case it takes damage, it can easily recover with Giga Drain, which saps the opponent's HP and half the damage dealt will be restored. Or if it needs more health in a jiffy, it can use Synthesis to recover a quarter of its health. A half if it happens to be really sunny outside. It also knows Magical Leaf, an attack that'll always hit it's opponent. And can be strong enough to create a current that can send Team Rocket on their merry way. Wiz: It can also use Toxic, or utilize it's ability of Poison Point to inflict its opponent with the poison status condition, which chips away at the health of its target depending on the severity of the poison. Boomstick: Roserade's athleticism is pretty scary, being able to perfectly time backflips from the ground and land effortlessly on the chimney of a house. This thing sounds like it'd make for a kickass garden accessory. Maybe I should take up gardening. Wiz: Impressive, yes, but not unstoppable. Roserade, aside from its type disadvantages of fire, flying, ice an psychic based attacks, is also somewhat of a glass cannon. It does not fare well against physical attacks as a whole, having a fairly disappointing physical defense stat. 'Boomstick: Only problem is, you have to catch it first. And doing that is no easy task. ' Ash's Pokedex: "Roserade, the Bouquet Pokemon. Roserade uses its sweet aroma to attract prey then strikes with thorny whips to defeat it." Daisy Intermission Fight Conclusion Category:'Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Creature' themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Female vs Gender Neutral themed Death Battles Category:ZackAttackX